The Lost
by Zeit's Glass
Summary: The Sequel to the Rift. A new enemy is rising up, but in a diffenet way. Will he rule the forest, and complete his plan? Not even Starclan knows. Rated T for space.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have the contest results, BUT, if you still want to try and enter you can, until I give the say so!**

**Villain:**

Name: Lostshadow  
Looks like: Pitch black pelt, vivid blue eyes.  
Background: Unknown family history, even to himself. He was just one day  
found abandon and in the woods and was taken in by a clan. Reincarnation of  
Blacky Personality/Description: Lostshadow is a kind cat who always brings out the  
best in others. The only problem: A dark evil brewing in his heart that plots  
to destroy the clan. He pretends to be good friends with Whisperkit only so he  
can use and decieve her.

By:

xxouchibitmytonguexx

**Mate for Eaglekit:**

Name: Harekit  
Appearance: a small gray tom with ears longer than normal and amber eyes, his  
tail is black-tipped. He is loud and outgoing, and a very happy kit. He has a  
crush on Eaglekit and is her friend.  
History: He was born into the clan, his mother being a cat named Mistpool,  
and his father Darkstripe. His mother died in kit-birth and his father was  
exiled, because he tried to kill Harekit because his mate died giving birth to  
Harekit. He didn't care that he was his kit.

His creator is:

Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen

**Mate for Whisperkit:**

Name: Slasher  
Looks like:Orange fur, white under-belly and legs. Amber eyes  
Background: Son of Clash and Scarlett. Amazing re-incarnation of Clash! Yes,  
I am aware that everyone hates Clash  
Personality/Description: Harsh, but loving in his own special way. Clash  
wants nothing more than to kill off Whisperkit's family in revenge or the  
death of his father (who is reincarnated in himself) Yet, for some wierd  
reason Slasher cant seem to bring himself to killing Whisperkit

Also Created by:

xxouchibitmytoungexx

**Mate for Nightkit:**

Name: Flowerheart

::Description::

A calico she-cat with green eyes. ;3 She has a black tail and her green eyes  
look like the colour of tree leaves in greenleaf. She is quite small. ;3

::History::

Her mother was very nice, and spoiled her; Flowerheart was taught along with  
her siblings how to fight and hunt, and she is a very good hunter today. ;3  
She has a strong connection with StarClan, even though she's not a medicine  
cat; she would like to be a deputy someday. ;3 Now, she appears to like  
Nightkit, and she always stops and talks to him whenever she sees him. ;3

::Personality::

Kind, happy, and nice. She is naturally happy and all the cats in the Clan  
love her. She has many friends outside the Clans, too. She would like to have  
kits of her own someday and she would ALSO like to have those kits be  
Nightkit's kits.

Created by .Amberleaf.

**Mate for Frostkit:**

so far it looks like Skywing will be his mate, or he might be a med cat!

**Remember if you still want to try and enter, go ahaead and enter, these are just the winner's for now!!!**

**Here is the prolouge!!!**

**Secret POV**

Songbreeze looked to her kits, sleeping soundly at her side.

Eaglekit, was the bravest kit, yawned pushing her brothers away, and stretched.

Frostkit, the timid on, woke with a start, but got up, and curled up by his mother's head.

Nightkit, the lady's cat, just grunted and went back to sleep.

And my Favorite, Whisperkit, the shy one, slept deeply.

She was a mirrior image of her mother, the one I used to love.

But Blacky had taken her away from me, he had no right to be called a clan cat!

But I coud settle for WHisperkit, my Whisperkit.

**Whisperkit's POV**

I woke slowly.

I had a feeling someone was watching me, and I just couldn't shake it.

I curl closer to my mother, her warm scent filling my nose.

Sleep soon toke a hold of me, and the eyes seemed to disappear.

I would be safe, for now anyways...

**Yeah I know it's short, but I felt like I had to post it out, and I have no clue when the second chapter will come out. Well enjoy what you can, and Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still kinda short, but I thought yall would like it, enjoy!**

**Slasher's POV**

I padded through the forest, following the scent trail, of a young she-cat.

Clash's voice began to echo through my skull, telling me of the plan over and over.

I would kill off all of Blacky's family, one by one, until they were no more.

I kept following the trail, getting closer and closer to my prey.

I came to a halt, covered by the surronding woodland, watching her everymove.

_There is your first target_ Clash's voice rang through my ears.

_Kill the cat, Whisperpaw, she will be an easy one._

I nodded, and began to stalk forward, getting closer everytime.

I was getting ready to smack her, when she turned around, "Hello there! Why you on Thuderclan territory?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

I knew the atempt to kill kill her was over unless I managed to lure her away from the clan.

"This territory is taken?" I asked smoothly,trying to cover up my mistake.

"Yeah since like, way before I was born" she replied, "If you want, I will not tell you were here, if you leave"

I thought for a moment, "could you go with me, and show me the border?" I asked, an oppertunity forming.

"Okay" she said, "follow me!"

I watched as she toke off, I sooon caught up.

I was about to bring my self to pin her down, and bite her neck, completing the task.

"Here you go" she said, looking at me.... with.... those eyes.

They seemed to put me in a trace, I couldn't kill her.

"Thanks" I said quickly, trying to hurry away, but I didn't notice the stone in a path, and I tripped right over it.

"Nice job there clumsy" she said, I felt my ears turn red.

"That normaly never happens" I said, getting up, "it was nice to meet you."

I quickly walked over the border, and to my den.

AS soon as I got there, I felt pain through my body, and Clash formed in front of me.

"You idiot!" He said, striking me across the face, "You were supposed to kill her!"

Thoughts began to run through my head, I had to say something fast!

"I am trying to get her to trust me" I started, "so it will be easier to kill her!"

Clash thought for a moment, "Good idea, I expect great things to come from this" he said.

I nodded, standing straighter, "Yes sir!"

**Lostpaw's POV**

When I woke up, I yawned and looked around, spotting WHisperpaw leaving the camp.

I started to follow her, the ever growing crush I had on her willed me to.

The way she walked with such beutiful grace, and the way her pelt glinted in the sun.

She was my dream, that I was always in, and when we were warriors, I would make her mine!

I watched as an orange tabby walked behind her, and she whipped around and startled him.

She always had a knack for doing that.

I watched as she talked to him, from the look on her face, I could tell she liked him.

This infuriated me! I was to be her soulmate, not some rouge randomly walking through!

As soon as the rouge left, I took my place by her side.

"Hello lovely" I aid to her.

"WHat do yuo want now, Lostpaw?!" she asked.

"I saw you with the rouge" I said.

She stopped, "please don't tell, not everycat that passes through has to see the leader!"

"I will not tell" I said, her fear was a sweet scent to me.

"Thanks" she sighed, but I had to interupt.

"Just don't talk to him ever again" I said, slyly, "and don't ignore me evey time I talk to you"

SHe nodded, "come on let's get back to camp, before someone sends out a search party" she said.

I watched her race off, I soon followed.

Soon we were back in camp.

**Hope ypu liked it!! Please click and review! If you have any Idea for Whisperpaw, and her brothers names, please neter them in to! For Reviewers, they will get a WHisperpaw Plushie! Even if you don't have an account, Review!!!**


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to continue the Lost. I haveno motivation for it, and I've been really busy. If you still want more of The Lost, message/ Review, and put forth some Ideas. I may take a co-writer to help me oout, or give the story up to someone else to continue. Once again, sorry.


End file.
